A Little Fun In The Bathroom
by NekoJinDriger
Summary: does exactly what it says in my title.........maxXfox


The weather outside is just like my mood, miserable. Outside the sky is grey, the air is foggy and a slight drizzle is falling from the sky, leaving small indents inn the snow that covers the ground. To you its the perfect day; you are sat by the window, gazing out at the landscape that passed us, a frown on your face because you werent allowed to run around in it. I hate seeing Max sad, the light in his brilliant blue eyes fades as does your smile. All I want to do at times like these is to wrap my arms around him and make him feel better. But no, I never do. No one knows of my feelings for my 'friend' i hate that term i wanna be more than that, I think its best kept that no one knows.

I turn my back on him and ask if we can stop at the next services, I think my excuse was something about decent food! How lame is that, we have plenty of food on here, I just want to see him smile. When the bus finally pulled to a stop, his head shot up, a massive smile spread across his face. He started jumping up and down, running around in circles because of his hyperness. Rei,Kenny,Kai,Tyson and amd the other girls had already left the bus so he grabbed my hand, pulling me in circles with him, making me smile for what seemed like the first time in ages.  
"Come on, outside" I laughed, pushing him in the direction of the door.  
"YAY!!!!!!" he screamed as he ran off the bus. When he got off the bus, he threw himself into the snow, attempting to make snow angels. I stood in the door way of the bus, watching him, a small smile on my lips.  
"Hay, Fox, come over here a sec". he yelled over to me, still lying in the snow. When I walked over to him, he pulled me down in the snow, making me lie down next to him. This was something only Max could do.  
I couldnt help but laugh when I looked over at him; some of the freshly fallen snow had landed on the tip of his nose, his tongue trying desperately to reach it. I helped him out by running my thumb down his nose, wiping the snow from it. He grabbed my wrist, shoving my thumb in his mouth, licking the water off it.  
"Snow tastes nice." He stated in a simple, child like voice. Jumping off the ground he pulled me along with him, I love seeing him like this; he looks so young, so beautiful, so care free, its amazing.  
We ran into the toilets, I guess we were quite lucky it was empty now I think about it. I went over to the hand dryer, attempting to dry off; but I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body and a warm pair of lips press against my lips. A shiver went down my spine as Maxs lips continued to press against my neck. He turned me round so I was facing him, his eyes full of love.  
"I love you." He whispered, pushing me against the wall, crashing our lips together. I pushed him away slightly and saw disappointment and sadness in his eyes. But that look didnt last long.  
"I love you too" I said, pulling him back to me, our lips colliding. I had waited too long to feel him this close to me, I dont even think heaven would be a good enough word to describe how perfect this feels. His tongue eagerly pushed its way into my mouth, darting around, tasting every part of my mouth, teasing my tongue with his own. I pushed mine into his mouth, loving the taste I received from doing so.  
His hands started work at removing my top, and succeeding quite quickly. I pushed him against the door, making sure we wouldnt be disturbed. I felt his lips curl into a smile as I lifted his shirt off over his head. I ran my hands over his chest, I heard a moan escape his lips and I could tell he liked the feel of my hands running up and down his chest. Our lower regions were rubbing against each others, allowing more moans to escape our lips.  
"Fox, Max, is that you? You in there?!" we heard Tysonss voice from behind the door.  
"Come on, we need to get back to the bus" Reluctantly we pulled apart from each other, putting our disposed clothes back on. We shared one last kiss before leaving. As we walked back to the bus, Max grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. I had never felt happier, not in my entire life.


End file.
